Romantic Getaway
by silverserein
Summary: Ichigo x reader one-shot, a little bit of fluff and hint of spice at the end.


**Like all my one-shots, I originally post them on my joint tumblr blog that I run with one of my best friends. I do all the writing, so I post them on here for more people to be able to read them. We take requests on our blog so check it out! It's linked on my profile. Please review as it helps me improve.**

* * *

 _Ichigo's tired eyes rested on your curled up figure after the thud of the door closing rang through the air. With soft movements, he lifted your fully clothed body from the couch and moved you to the bed. He brought the blue comforter up to your shoulders, and your undecipherable words barely reached his ears. His fingers caressed your warm cheeks lightly before pulling away._

 _He sighed when he saw the cold plate of food that was placed on the kitchen table. And after heating it up in the microwave, his thoughts wandered. The meat didn't heat up all the way, and the rice felt dry and hard in his mouth. He threw the remains of the lonely dinner in the trash, tired of eating heat-up food after working long hours or days completing his shinigami duties._

 _Quickly changing out of his stiff clothing, he lied down next to you. His eyes watched as your chest rose slowly with each sleeping breath. Before he closed his heavy lids, he mentally swore he would fix the distance that had grown between the two of you. With one last gaze at your sleeping figure, he let sleep take over and his subconscious fell into the dream world._

* * *

The train shook slightly, awakening you from your sleep. You winced when you pulled your head away from the rattling window. The bright light of the sun blinded your tired eyes, and you instantly looked away from it's harsh rays.

"We're almost there," Ichigo promised. His calloused hand was rested on your thigh, and his slight smile looked worn. A few moments of confusion caused by your dream-like state was soon followed by a series of words flowing through your mind at lightning speed.

* * *

 _"A getaway so to say," Ichigo explained, his eyes filled with hopeful promises. His words entered your head as a surprise. He'd just gotten home from another long, overly-worked day last night, and you both couldn't pretend the growing distance that had formed a few months ago wasn't an issue anymore. It was time to talk and fix the lonely nights that each of you had been experiencing for far too long._

 _"Can we even do that? Can_ you _? You've been working so much," your voice trailed off as you remembered the nights you had stayed up with hopes of seeing him but never did. You silently tapped the pads of your fingers against your leg; a habit you had recently inherited._

 _"I don't care. I'm taking off work whether they allow it or not," he replied. His voice gave off determined intentions and you decided to take his word for it. His face was pleading as he reached out for your tapping hands._

 _"I don't know if this will be enough to fix it," you sighed. You looked down at his much larger hand as it held on to yours. Being like this, with him, didn't feel normal anymore. It felt like a prize that you had won, and the dreadful feeling that any minute someone would snatch it away from you haunted your thoughts. Because just like any other moments like these, you would go days without hearing his soft voice or seeing his beautiful smile afterwards._

 _"Please, just trust me," he had said, his voice lowered down to a soft whisper. He rested his chin on your head, and his arms pulled you closer to his towering body. You swallowed the forming knot in your throat before giving a short nod. "Okay."_

* * *

The train came to a slow stop after you shook yourself of your remembering daze. Passengers boarded as others got off. You held onto the edge of Ichigo's shirt as you walked through the packed crowd. After exiting the suffocating station, fresh air felt amazing. You breathed in deeply and your hand clutched the handle of your suitcase. Ichigo's calls for a cab sounded muffled as you enjoyed the falling autumn leaves. A flash of reds, oranges, and yellows was the last thing you saw before Ichigo climbed into the cab and shut the door.

The cab ride seemed to last forever until you finally reached your destination. You stood with stiff legs after getting out of the car. With exhausted movements you walked up the porch steps.

The wooden cabin door gave a quiet creak when you opened it. The sound of flapping wings filled nature's silent air. Your eyes landed on the maroon couch that occupied the center of the living room, and you decided nothing else had ever looked more comfortable to you than that couch at the moment. After a long train ride then cab ride, you finally felt your muscles relax once you connected with the soft cushions of the couch.

"We should check out the rest of the place before going down to the stables," Ichigo's distracted voice said from the small yet adorable kitchen. You shot up from the couch immediately at his words.

"Stables?" You asked, your brows furrowing with confusion. His footsteps got louder as they neared.

"We only have a week of this getaway and I intend to use every second of it repairing this distance," he stated, his soft eyes locking with yours. Your only reply was a simple nod as you chewed on the inside of your cheek while you walked towards your suitcase.

After changing and unpacking a few things, along with checking out the rest of the cabin, you stood nervously by the door. Ichigo opened the door for you, and his hand gestured for you to start walking. You walked closely beside him as you followed a worn dirt trail. Small talk filled the awkward air before the stables finally came into view. The neighing of horses instantly caught your attention.

Before you knew it, you were mounted onto a chocolate colored horse after Ichigo's assured words and your arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Your grip only tightened once the horse started moving.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" You asked shakily. The first and last experience you had with a horse was not a good one. It had ended up with you being thrown off of it's back and hair coated with mud as your classmates laughed and pointed at your messy figure.

"Well, actually," his voice trailed, "no."

The horse jolted, it's legs now moving faster than you approved. You shrieked as you held onto his waist, afraid that if you fell off this time it would result in serious head injuries. The horse stopped abruptly only to nibble on some overgrown grass. Ichigo's laugh flooded your hearing and you fought the urge to push him off the damned thing.

"It's not funny," you frowned, but your words did not penetrate his laughter. He only turned to look at you with a bright smile before pulling the reigns, igniting another wild run.

* * *

Your disheveled hair proved impossible to brush as you desperately tried to undo it's wind-caused tangles. A soft white towel was wrapped tightly around your dripping body, and you gave a defeated sigh after failing to get the tangles out. You heard the bathroom door open and close quietly before you saw a blur of orange hair and pale skin in the fogged mirror.

"Need help?" Ichigo offered. He held out his hand for the brush that was trapped between your hand. You shrugged, gladly handing him the hard-handled brush.

"Have fun trying," you commented.

"I used to help my sisters brush their hair sometimes, so I think I can do it," he said. The new fact caused you to raise your brows a bit, but you said nothing as you watched his concentrated expression through the foggy mirror. As he slowly removed the tangles, you thought back to the many things you had been able to accomplish this week. Getting over your horse riding fear, learning how to fish, hiking up the tree-covered hills that were filled with nature's creatures, swimming in the lake, and many more. But most of all, repair the distance.

You could visibly see the healed distance between you and him. You could definitely feel it, especially when you stayed up because the both of you were so engrossed in your late night conversations that time seemed to be unimportant. All that mattered in those conversations and stolen kisses was you and him.

You smiled once each brush went through your hair cleanly, no tangles causing it to stop. You turned to him, hair dripping water onto the tiled floor. Standing up, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"It's our last night here and I think there's one more thing we have left to do," you said. Your lips twitched as you said the words. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what do we have left?"

You removed one arm from his neck and reached for the tucked in part of your towel. You maintained eye contact as you loosened the hold and allowed your towel to drop to the floor with a light thud. His eyes widened slightly before grinning, his taste mingling with yours when your lips finally met.


End file.
